nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Production Codes
About television episode numbering|the censorship guidelines governing film productions, See Motion Picture Production Code A production code number, also known as the production code (PC) or episode code is an alphanumeric designation used to uniquely identify episodes within a television series. It is also broadly used for other identification purposes where a unique production number is desirable; for example, automobile manufacturers use production numbers as part of the vehicle identification number. While, in general, television episodes are filmed in the order they are intended to be aired in, there are circumstances in which this is not the case. In these instances, the production codes can be useful in determining the writers' original intentions. Some "stand-alone" shows, such as The Simpsons or Law & Order, may film episodes in radically different order to how they are aired, because character development and continuity are not major aspects of production# The airing order may in the end be decided by the network, based on ratings, sweeps months, or other network's competition# Other, more serialized series, like Desperate Housewives, will air all of their episodes in order# About Production Codes What is "Production Codes"? Seasonal Numbering (aka Production Codes): The code is a number that is a bit like room numbers. The last two digits are the episode number and the first one or two digits are the season number. So "#421" would be the 21st episode of Season 4. This can also be written as "421", "4x21", "4.21", "4-21", or "S04E21". Production Codes must stay in the line-up of each season air, Not in a mass up order like Season 3, Episode 1 is 227 as seing in iCarly Wikia & all other web site that show the ICarly episodes in mass up order. To know that Production Codes are Season Number & Episodes Number put together in the airing ordered. Tv Series PC in Season Production Codes are known as the Series of any Show you watch that are airing on tv like ICarly, Big Time Rush, Victorious, & More. All show air as Season's with numbers of Episodes like ICarly. iCarly Season 3, Episode 01 is PC# 301, S03E1, 3.1, 3-1, or 3x01 for "iThink They Kissed" air on September 12 2009 And Season 4, Episode 01 is PC#401, SO4E1, 4.1, 4-1, or 4x01 for "iGot a Hot Room" air on July 30 2010 Those are known as Production Codes: like Season 1 known as 1xx, SO1Ex, 1.x, 1-x, or 1x## Season 2 known as 2xx, SO2Ex, 2.x, 2-x, or 2x## Season 3 known as 3xx, SO3Ex, 3.x, 3-x, or 3x## Season 4 known as 4xx, SO4Ex, 4.x, 4-x, or 4x## Season 5 known as 5xx, SO5Ex, 5.x, 5-x, or 5x## Season 6 known as 6xx, SO6Ex, 6.x, 6-x, or 6x## Season 7 known as 7xx, SO7Ex, 7.x, 7-x, or 7x## Season 8 known as 8xx, SO8Ex, 8.x, 8-x, or 8x## Season 9 known as 9xx, SO9Ex, 9.x, 9-x, or 9x## Season 10 known as 10xx, S10Ex, 10.x, 10-x, or 10x## And On (If Series Continue) Tv Series Here are Tv series that have Production Codes in the wrong order or mas up seasons: (Note: If there is any other shows that have mass up Production Codes are not in Season Number order, Please add it below) *ICarly-The mass up is Season 3 & 4. After Dan Schneider split the season in half after 45 episodes were ordered had made the "iCarly" Season 3 & 4 in mass up order. Dan Schneider may split the season in half after 45 episodes were ordered but he should have made it Season 3 as of 3XX, Not part of 2xx & Season 4 as of 4xx, Not 3xx. Now all iCarly fans and Tv Station are confuse by the mass up had made them think that Season 4 had started or Season 5 started. Note from Me (NickStars Wikia Admins): I been e-mailing Dan Schneider at Danwarp@gmail.com about the iCarly Production Codes. I also been Tweeting him on Twitter & Posting on Dan Schneider's Facebook about the mass up he made. I found all ICarly Season 3 & 4 mass up everywhere at: iCarly Wikia: Episode List, iCarly Wikipedia: Lists, TvGuide.com: iCarly List, Zap2It Tv: iCarly List, TvRage.com: iCarly List, Tv.com: iCarly List, and Yahoo Tv: iCarly List. Also IMDb.com is kind of mass up too: IMDb iCarly List Please take a look at all those web site above. Thank You iCarlyFan2009 (Edmund K Lo) 20:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) * * * * * External links * Episode Code Number at tvtropes.org Category:Television production concepts